<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lend me your love by LightsUpInTheNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308917">Lend me your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsUpInTheNorth/pseuds/LightsUpInTheNorth'>LightsUpInTheNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsUpInTheNorth/pseuds/LightsUpInTheNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, during the summer, after Billy has had to sleep under the stars because of his father, Steve sees a leaf tangled in Billy’s curls and takes it off himself. For a second, Steve’s long fingers are in his hair and Billy nearly faints. Once they’re gone, far too soon, Billy wants them back more than anything, but it’s not like he can just ask for it. He’ll just have to make do with the reminiscence of that brief touch. It’s all he’ll ever have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lend me your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy loves having his hair played with. When he was a child, his mother used to ruffle his hair in passing, or caress it when he was watching TV with his head on her lap. After she leaves, no one but himself or the occasional hairdresser touches his hair for a while. Not until Max comes along and wants to practice her braiding skills on Billy. He protests, at first, telling her to practice on herself instead of pestering him, but he ends up surrendering, as he has wanted to since she first asked. </p><p>He would never admit to her that he likes it when she styles his hair, but he can at least admit it to himself. He’s not in denial. He doesn’t even care when she tries something extravagant that ends up making him looks stupid, because by the time she’s done he’s always relaxed and somewhat absent. </p><p>-</p><p>Once they move to Hawkins, Indiana, their relationship has deteriorated so much that Max never asks him to be her guinea pig anymore. As pathetic as it sounds, Billy’s pretty sad about it. </p><p>In Hawkins, to appease Neil after what happened in California (that is to say, Neil finding Billy making out with a boy), Billy flirts with a lot of girls. He even takes some of them to bed. They don’t do much for him sexually, but sometimes, when he eats a girl out, her fingers grip his hair as she’s looking for something to hold onto. Billy likes that. He likes it so much that it nearly makes him stay afterwards, in the hope she will caress his curls as they lay in bed together. But Billy can’t do that. He doesn’t really want to, anyway: he’s just touch-starved. </p><p>-</p><p>After he finally grows some balls and apologizes to Steve for the fight at the Byers’, they become closer. Billy sometimes wishes he’d never apologized because, with him, Steve brings questions, questions about the bruises and scars adorning Billy’s body, questions that Billy always deflects. </p><p>Steve also makes Billy want him even more than he used to before they started being friends. One day, during the summer, after Billy has had to sleep under the stars because of his father, Steve sees a leaf tangled in Billy’s curls and takes it off himself. For a second, Steve’s long fingers are in his hair and Billy nearly faints. Once they’re gone, far too soon, Billy wants them back more than anything, but it’s not like he can just ask for it. He’ll just have to make do with the reminiscence of that brief touch. It’s all he’ll ever have. </p><p>-</p><p>After Starcourt, Billy’s body is so messed up he can barely wash his hair on his own. Raising his arms hurts like a bitch. He tries to power through it, but he’s fed up after barely a week. He’s got to do something about it. He’s not happy, but he’s got no other choice. </p><p>He goes to Steve, whom he now lives with, and hands him a hair clipper.</p><p>Steve takes it and looks back and forth from Billy to the clipper with his big Bambi eyes.</p><p>“What are you giving me that for?” </p><p>“I want you to shave my hair.” </p><p>Billy would do it himself, but he’d better not take that thing anywhere near his head if he doesn’t want it to end in a catastrophe. </p><p>Steve’s speechless for at least ten seconds, mouth agape. </p><p>“What? But, why? I though you loved your dumb mullet.” </p><p>Billy sighs. He doesn’t feel like explaining himself, but Steve probably won’t do what Billy asked if he doesn’t answer.</p><p>“I can’t wash my hair properly ‘cause my arms are fucked up. It would be easier if I just had it shaved.” </p><p>“But… but that’s… are you sure you won’t regret it?” </p><p>Steve is now staring at the clipper as if it had personally offended him. </p><p>“I don’t know… I don’t have much choice, anyway.” Billy shrugs. </p><p>“Well… I could wash your hair for you, if you wanted…” </p><p>Steve looks up at Billy tentatively, and then looks down almost immediately. </p><p>Billy would say yes in a heartbeat if he didn’t already feel like a burden to Steve. </p><p>“Thanks for the offer… but you’ve done enough for me as it is.” </p><p>“I really wouldn’t mind, I swear… I don’t feel comfortable participating in the murder of your hair, to be honest.”</p><p>Billy ponders Steve’s proposition a while longer, biting his lip, before finally accepting. Steve beams at him. </p><p>“Great! Do you want them washed right now?”</p><p>“Ugh… if you’re free. If not, whenever is fine.” </p><p>“Now’s good.” </p><p>Billy understands very quickly that he has not thought this through at all. As soon as they enter the bathroom, and Steve asks: “how do you want to do this?”, Billy knows he’s fucked. </p><p>Filled with dread, he stares at their tiny shower.  </p><p>“Don’t know…”</p><p>“You can just stand in the shower and let me take care of the rest.” Steve said. </p><p> “Should I… uh… take my clothes off or… ?” </p><p>“Whatever you’re more comfortable with.” </p><p>Billy hesitates. He used to show off his body at every occasion and Steve has seen him naked countless times in the locker room after basketball practice when they were in high school. His body doesn’t exactly look the same as it did back then, however. </p><p>Steve knows that, though. He’s seen Billy’s freakish scars already. He probably doesn’t care whether Billy’s body looks good or not. Steve is straight, after all. Plus, Billy doesn’t feel like dealing with his wet clothes after his shower, so he might as well undress. It’s going to be fine. At least, he probably won’t get hard in front of Steve, which might be the only benefit from his meds killing his libido. </p><p>His yearning is still as strong as ever though, so Billy is far from safe. </p><p>Steve turns the shower on and Billy tenses up as the water comes in contact with his skin. </p><p>“Is it too hot?” </p><p>“Yeah, a bit.” </p><p>“I’m sorry… I take my showers really hot, so I couldn’t tell.”</p><p>“’s fine.” Billy mumbles. </p><p>He’s been possessed by a monster who hated warmth. He wishes he could take his showers as hot as Steve’s. </p><p>Steve wets Billy’s hair carefully before turning the shower off and grabbing Billy’s shampoo. Steve’s hands are in his hair before Billy can brace himself. He shudders under their touch and his whole body goes pliant. He can barely stay on his feet and ends up needing to support himself on the tiled wall in front of him. </p><p>“Are you okay, man?” Steve asked, stopping his movements. </p><p>“Yeah… just tired.” He lies. </p><p>“Do you need to sit down or something?” </p><p>“No, no, it’s okay. Keep going.” </p><p>Steve resumes washing Billy’s hair and then rinses. Then, Billy’s left to deal with the rest of his shower on his own. Thankfully. </p><p>Like clockwork, Steve goes with Billy to the bathroom every three days to wash his hair for him. Billy feels gradually better, and his doses of meds get smaller and smaller, until he’s entirely off some of them.  However, Billy doesn’t tell Steve he’s able to raise his arms again. He would answer honestly if Steve asked him. But that’s the thing: Steve doesn’t ask. He keeps helping without complaining, and Billy’s too weak to admit he’s fine when he’s not been prompted to. He wants to wring every last drop of joy out of this situation until Steve catches on and puts his gentle hands away from Billy’s hair forever. </p><p>It could have lasted a lot longer, if Billy had not given himself away like a dumbass. In his defense, it’s too early for reflection when it happens. </p><p>Billy has just woken up and finds Steve rummaging through one of their kitchen drawers. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing, Pretty boy?” </p><p>“I can’t find the whisk.” </p><p>“That’s because it’s not in there.” Billy says, as he reaches for it. </p><p>He could have simply told Steve it was on the top shelf over the stove, but no. He had to get it himself, because he hasn’t had his first cup of coffee yet and is therefore deprived of his ability to think for even a second. </p><p>He notices Steve starting at him and freezes mid-reach, but it serves no purpose except further highlighting he can now raise his arms pretty high. Higher than he would need to wash his hair properly. </p><p>“Here you go!” He all but throws the whisk at Steve before retreating from the kitchen, kissing his coffee and his breakfast goodbye. Escaping is now his priority. </p><p>He avoids Steve all day long, so he’s definitely perplexed when he is waiting for him in front of the bathroom door the next morning. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asks before his brain can tell his big fat mouth to stay shut. </p><p>“Well… helping you with your hair, as usual…” Steve replies, staring intently at Billy. </p><p>“But…” </p><p>“I know.” Steve interrupts him before he can say something stupid once more.  </p><p>Billy is at a loss. What is Steve playing at? Why does he want to indulge Billy? Is it pity? Does he… actually like washing Billy’s hair? Why?  </p><p>Whatever the reason is, Billy is not enough of a fool to ask. In fact, he doesn’t say anything, undressing in silence and hopping into the shower cubicle. </p><p>With Steve so close, and his hands touching him, it quickly becomes clear to Billy that his libido has chosen that day to make a comeback. He does everything he can so that it does not become clear to Steve, in addition to himself: he tries to focus on the least sexy images he’s able to conjure, but he can still feel himself getting hard. His dick has refused to get hard for months, and now it won’t stay down no matter how badly Billy needs it to. His own dick is betraying him. How sad is that? </p><p>Steve is now in the cubicle with him, his chest so close to Billy’s back that his now soaked t-shirt brushes against him. There’s no way he hasn’t noticed. </p><p>“Do you…” Steve clears his throat, but his voice still sounds strained, “do you want me to lend you a hand with that too?” </p><p>Billy opens his eyes right in time to see Steve’s slide down his chest and stop right above his crotch. They should talk about it, clear the air before doing anything, but Billy can’t bring himself to turn down Steve’s offer. </p><p>He can only whisper “please” in between two labored breaths. When Steve takes him in hand and starts stroking him, Billy’s knees buckle under the onslaught of pleasure, and he has to lean against Steve’s chest, which makes his hard-on rest against Billy’s ass. </p><p>“Fuck, Steve.” </p><p>Billy grinds against him, pulling a moan from deep inside Steve’s chest. He can feel the vibration of it go through his own body. </p><p>“God, you’re so hot.” </p><p>Billy isn’t sure he agrees, but he’s in no position to protest. He’s on the verge of coming already. He wishes he could hold on a little longer, but he hasn’t been touched in ages and the fact that Steve is the one touching him is not helping him stave off his orgasm. </p><p>“Steve”, he groans, “I… I’m gonna…”</p><p>He can’t even finish his sentence. His voice has failed him. </p><p>“I’ve got you” Steve assures. </p><p>That’s what sends Billy over the edge. He comes hard over Steve’s hand and his own chest. The still running water cleans it off in a heartbeat. As soon as Steve lets go of Billy, he turns around and kisses him. </p><p>He doesn’t know if kisses are on the table of their tacit agreement, but he’s going to find out. It turns out that they are indeed on the table, according to the way Steve kisses back eagerly and winds his hands in Billy’s wet locks. </p><p>They have to separate when Billy peels Steve’s t-shirt off him and passes it over his head. After throwing the piece of clothes carelessly on the bathroom floor, instead of putting his lips back on Steve’s, Billy starts trailing kisses down Steve’s neck and chest. He stops on his way to give some attention to Steve’s nipples, delighted to note that they’re sensitive enough to get Steve panting in no time at all. </p><p>Steve’s hands are already back in Billy’s hair, and Billy’s living for it. He keeps going down, down, down. Slowly. Until he reaches the elastic band of Steve’s old gym shorts which have been converted to pajamas. He pulls them down swiftly and takes Steve in his mouth, reveling in the gasp it gets him to make. He would have loved teasing Steve some more, but he’s been wanting this for too long. Billy looks up as he slides down Steve’s cock. Steve is staring, seemingly in awe, his brown eyes nearly black with arousal and his lips slightly parted. The sight, added to the weight and taste of the dick in his mouth, nearly gets Billy hard again. It would surely have if his cock had not just recovered from all the meds. </p><p>Surprisingly, it does manage to harden again a few minutes later. Billy doesn’t really have the time to analyze the situation, he just feels a spike of arousal when Steve pulls hard on his hair. A choked moan leaves his throat, half from surprise and half from pleasure, as he’s hauled off Steve’s dick. Then, Steve is coming all over him, nearly silent apart from his raspy breathing. Once again, the water, which is now uncomfortably cold, does its job and washes the mess off. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Steve apologizes, his voice shot to hell as if he were the one who had just had a cock down his throat. “I wanted to warn you I was going to come but I was literally rendered speechless”. </p><p>He’s now gently massaging Billy’s abused scalp and Billy closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling. </p><p>“It’s fine”, he assures after a while, as Steve helps him up. </p><p>In fact, it’s more than fine. The hair pulling really got Billy going. He can’t believe he’s only discovering this. He’s known he likes his hair being played with for as long as he can remember, but he had no idea getting it pulled could feel that good. Well, until now that is. </p><p>He can’t wait to explore that, preferably with Steve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rarely ever write smut so I hope it didn't entirely suck ^^ </p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading. </p><p>I had been planning on making this a two-part fic but it's probably not going to happen (at least not right now), sorry :( </p><p>You can find me on tumblr: https://lightsupinthenorth.tumblr.com/ :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>